The meeting of two souls
by chris pwure
Summary: OK, i dun noe what got into me, but just read!! (sanzo/goku)


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Dedicated to myself, and yue yiao!  
  
-Goku- To feel the touch of lips and the stroke of strong fingers down his back almost made Goku's head reel with the realization that the absolute impossible was happening. He could not imagine that in his wildest dreams, it would come true. He did not wish to turn his head back and look at the person for fear it was not whom he presumed it to be. He pretended to be asleep, trying hard to keep his face straight.  
  
The stroking grew harder and yet at the same time slowed down. Goku gave a silent groan when it stopped. Why? An inaudible sigh shattered the stillness of the night. All was quiet for a few minutes. Goku struggled to keep his breathing steady but it was hard. He had to see, he had to know if he was right. He had to know if the person was whom he thought it to be.  
  
He paused, and made up his mind in that split second. He faked a yawn and turned slowly on his back. With eyes narrowed into semi-small slits, he tried to make out the shape of the person in the room next to him. The presence was gone. Rising, he opened his golden eyes wide, to find no one beside him. Damn. He had missed his chance, to think!!! His hand clutched the blanket and he allowed himself a few minutes to fantasize before surrendering to sleep. His eyes sleepily closed, in his mind a silent wish, "If only it was Sanzo."  
  
-Sanzo-  
  
It was always like that, when he decided to work up his courage to go and tell someone something, fate was always there to destroy his chance. I hate fate! Screw it. No no no, he did not want to screw fate, of course not, he wanted to screw.. his mind trailed off, and never the one to blush, he felt a sudden hot flush creep up and strain his cheeks. No, he was not like that. Never was he a coward and he would blow someone to bits if they even suggested that. The mere thought.. was enough to give him nightmares.  
  
It was just that it was important, and if he screwed that up, he would be damned. After all, he could not very well say that it was a misunderstanding and that he never meant to do that, could he? So, it was only in the cover of darkness that he could try to see if the boy... Loved him. He never liked that word, to love someone truly and whole-heartedly meant giving up your soul for that person, baring your heart, and sharing everything. Nothing was to be kept a secret, there was no place for secrets. They had to be shared. Knowing his character, would he really want to bare his soul and tell all, not even leaving something that no one was to know?  
  
What is love? Really, could someone enlighten him? An ironical smile crossed his face. It was seldom that he admitted that he did not know something. After all, telling someone you did not know something meant that you were stupid, were weak and needed help. Hard to imagine he needed help.  
  
Now he, liked Goku, but he never said it, instead letting his eyes rest on the youth, trying to convey the message and trying to see if his love was returned. It was hard to tell. Whoever said that the eyes were the windows to one's soul obviously did not know what they were talking about. It was hard to tell.  
  
-end of personal POV-  
  
Goku stared musingly at the oatmeal in front of him. Hard to tell, he scowled, his features distorted for a minute as he contemplated Sanzo directly in front of him. Why couldn't he tell?  
  
At that moment, Sanzo lifted his head and stared straight into Goku's eyes. Instead of the normal snarl that greeted Goku in the morning, a tentative smile flashed across Sanzo's face. Was it really a smile? No matter how slight, it was still a smile. Goku's spirits lifted considerably and he rewarded Sanzo with an even greater grin. It was also enough to make Sanzo's day.  
  
Go for it! Sanzo tried a mental pep talk. It failed. He had just worked up the nerve to say something when Goku started first. "Was it you? Did you come to my room yesterday night?" Sanzo panicked, was Goku upset? "I, depends on what time!" Sanzo prayed desperately that Goku had no idea what time he had stepped into his room, his mind focused on an excuse to tell Goku, anything but tell him the truth.  
  
"It was you, I know it was. Call it gut feeling, but I know it was you." The normally happy-go-lucky boy was serious. He wanted to know the truth. He knew it was hard for Sanzo to tell him, but he really needed to know.  
  
Sanzo muttered a sullen "Yes," under his breath.  
  
Surprised and pleased, Goku rose from his chair. Sanzo bowed his head down, letting sweeping strand of golden hair cover his face, to hide his shame. It wasn't really shame; it was the shame of rejection. Slim hands reached around his neck, a soft and gentle hug. He looked up, to see Goku burrowing his head in his hair. He turned around, facing Goku completely. The look of pure joy on the youth's face almost shattered his heart. It was so pure, so innocent. It was hard to believe that Sanzo had never spotted it before.  
  
He moved closely to Goku, breaching any gap that existed between the two of them, physically and mentally. His breath caught in his throat. Their lips met in a soft kiss, sweet and slow. Sanzo's tongue wrapped itself around Goku's and his arms rose to meet Goku. Their embrace was slow too, there was no hurry, each knew that they would have all the time in the world to embrace their future. Together. The light that shone brightly in their eyes, a meeting of two lost souls now together, was to shine for a long time.  
  
What is the best gift in the world? Is it the faith people have in the world? Is it the hope that the world is a place full of joy? Or is it just the understanding that you make a difference in a person's life? Sanzo knew now the wisdom of those words, words that he had once scoffed at. The truth is, the best gift anyone could give was their love, pure and simple.  
  
For those people that known me personally, please do not get a shock upon reading this. I understand that it aint my style but I'm feeling as if the whole world is peace-loving and I just want to scream: " I love everyone." So sue me. But please, I know that it may seem like there's nothing and it might totally suck, but there might be a continuation. Like, poor Sanzo doesn't get Goku coz of something else that my brain might cook up. I pity them already. Hope you'll review. 


End file.
